thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Another Day/Tropes
This is a list of tropes for Die Another Day. Beware of spoilers. *For entries considering characters, see Die Another Day/Tropes/Characters A *'Acceptable Targets:' Systrike is essentially a militarized white supremacist group. *'Adult Fear:' The Patriots capture children from other communities and brainwash them into becoming child soldiers. In the episode "Revenge", they abduct Izzy and he ends up suffering the same fate. *'Age Lift:' Johnny and Patrick are over 3 times the age of the E2 characters they were created from. *'Alas, Poor Villain:' It's easy to feel bad for Brian in his Season 4 appearance despite the fact that he presumably killed Trace Oxford and destroyed the group's home. *'An Arm And A Leg:' Several characters have lost limbs during the series: **Casey only has 4 toes on his left foot, with the pinkie toe completely missing. However, his foot was like this since he was first introduced. **Wanda's legs are blown off with a shotgun in Living Hell. **Nolan loses an arm in License To Kill. He has it replaced with a crude prosthetic between seasons 4 and 5. His artificial arm resembles the one used by Rick Grimes in the Comic Series, albeit with usable fingers. He is capable of using it to grab a gun and use it properly, as revealed in It's Our Time. **Sarah's legs are also blown off in To Hell And Back. **Michael gets his arm hacked off by Cassie in With Friends Like These. **Dante gets his arm hacked off by Jack in Revenge. *'Artistic License - Physics:' Izzy uses a magnet to stop bullets in the Season 3 finale. However, due to the scientific impossibility of the situation the scene was removed in a revision. *'Ascended Extra:' Kat has more screentime in Season 5 than in Season 4. *'Asshole Victim:' Brian, who serves as the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 2, returns in the premiere episode of Season 4 as a broken shell of a man who has lost everything because of Phantom. He would later kill himself. B *'Back For The Dead:' Abigail Miller and Ryan Holt returned in Season 3 only to die later that season. *'Badass Adorable:' Melanie was created to be this. She was made tougher than the author's other child characters because he got tired of writing the same personality for every child character. *'Berserk Button:' Evan doesn't like child abuse or child exploitation. Kenneth learned that the hard way. *'Big Bad:' Patrick White in the first half of Season 2, Brian in the second half of Season 2, Christoph Winthrow in Season 3 and the second half of Season 4, Aidan and Noah in the first half of Season 4, and Phillip Bragg in Season 5 and the first half of Season 6. *'Bittersweet Ending:' The Season 3 finale A View To A Kill ends with Ryan Holt dead, Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Cassie swept away by a river, and Melanie shot in the stomach. Kyron, Izzy, Angela, Casey, and Melanie, however, do manage to outrun Phantom and take refuge in a cabin. *'Bizarro Episode:' The episode Cry For Battle takes place in a non-canon dream sequence where Aiden and Noah kill almost everyone, only sparing Tai, Kyron, Izzy, Johnny, and Casey because they were the only ones to vote yes on their plan to attack Phantom. The next episode briefly continues the dream sequence, ending with Alfonso Celi falling off a balcony, before snapping back to reality. *'Breakout Character:' Tai, Kyron, Izzy, and Johnny are among the series' most prominent characters, to the point that they appear elsewhere. **Michael, Melanie, and Nicole are among the more popular later introduced characters, with them getting their own spinoff focused on them. *'Bury Your Gays:' Johnny was originally supposed to depart the series in the episode Ascension, but this was scrapped to avoid this trope, considering that Jason (another LGBT character) dies in that same episode. C *'Cruel And Unusual Death:' There's a lot of these in the series. **Geoffrey Brown is decapitated by Ryan Holt. **Ivan falls hundreds of feet off a bridge and into a river, cracking his skull on rocks at the bottom. **Wanda gets both of her legs blown off by Noah before being devoured. **Marlon is tossed into a fire by Wesley and gets burned alive. **Lex is brutally beaten to death with a lead pipe by David. One of his eyes even pops out of its socket. **Sarah Miller, like Wanda, gets both of her legs blown off. Unlike Wanda, she gets mercy killed, courtesy of Tori. **Valerie succumbs to blood loss as the result of a vaginal tear during labor. **Derrick is stabbed multiple times to death by Melissa and then decapitated afterwards. **Dante's temple is dented with a rock by Jack. **Miranda is disembowled by Daniel Zhang. D *'Driven To Suicide:' Gerard kills himself after becoming blind. **Also, Brian commits suicide due to his depression and the fact that he was going to die anyways due to thallium poisoning. **Later in Knight In Shining Armor, Tyson commits suicide by gunshot because he was unable to cope with his wife's death at the hands of Systrike in the Season 5 finale. E *'Elite Mooks:' Alfonso, Roy, and Olivia for Phantom and Cecil and Carson for Systrike. *'Eye Scream:' Melanie has her eye shot out by Roy in Season 3. **A season earlier, Ryan stabs Patrick in the eye with a knife. **Additionally, Lex's eye pops out when David beats him to death. **Harvey also stabs out Trace's eye shortly before killing him. F *'Flashback Episode:' Entrance is entirely focused on Evan, revealing what happened to him prior to Season 4. *'Foreshadowing:' The episode Acceptance has a mention of Phineas Gage. Phineas Gage was a 19th century railroad worker who had a metal spike embedded in his head which caused significant personality changes as the result of brain damage. This foreshadows what happens to Trace in the next episode. H *'Hope Spot:' There's been many of these: **Tai finding his family alive. **Evan rescuing Violet from Phantom. **Tori learning that her family is still alive. **Tai finding Kari after her disappearance. **Jack finding Tori and cheering her up after she killed her mother. I *'In Memoriam:' The anti-Systrike group Excelsior got their name from an iconic quote from Marvel Comics writer Stan Lee. The name was chosen as a tribute to Lee, who died on November 12, 2018 *'Infant Immortality:' No children have been shown dying on screen throughout the entirety of the first six seasons, although child walkers were shown in Rapture. The series finally killed off a child in the episode The Worst Parts, in this case a four month old baby. *'It's A Small World After All:' The series is confined to North Carolina, with no intent on ever leaving the state. K *'Karma Houdini:' Until Season 4, Brian was this. **Phillip Bragg was almost this, but a gunshot to the head courtesy of Tai ended this dream. L *'Long Runner:' The series currently has 7 seasons and 72 completed episodes. It is the longest story by Alex ever. M *'Moe:' Tori and Kari are definitely this. Also Melanie, to some extent. N *'Name's The Same:' This series has 3 characters named Jack. There's one of Patrick's friends, a member of Phantom, and a member of the Mansion group. **Also, Ryan's sister and a Phantom member share the name Olivia. **Ryan himself also shares his name with a Systrike general. **Michael is another character who shares his name with a Systrike member. **Melissa Szeman shares her name with a friend of Tai. **Nicole goes by the nickname "Nick". This is not to be confused with the father of Dustin and Morgan. **Kat's father shares his name with a fellow member of George's group. **Evan's baby and Tai's psychopathic stalker share the same name as well. *'No One Could Have Survived That:' Trace Oxford survived getting shot in the head despite the fact that it was clear to the readers and the other characters that he was dead. **Also, Abigail and Tori were caught in the path of a rocket launcher and both managed to escape. They are an old woman and a little girl respectively, making their escape even more impressive, although it was off screen. *'Not Quite Dead:' Abigail and Tori Miller returned in Memories Never Forgotten after seemingly dying in Endless Path. **Johnathan White returns in The Abyss after he appeared to have died in Phantom. **Also, Trace Oxford returns in Mystery after he appeared to have died in I'll Die For You. *'Not Using The "Z" Word:' In typical The Walking Dead fashion, the word "zombie" is never used. O *'Out Of Focus:' Kat doesn't get a lot of screentime in Season 4. She's much more visible in Season 5. P *'Put On A Bus:' Ryan left the group at the end of Season 2. He would return later on in Season 3. **Tai, Johnny, Cassie, and Tori were all washed away at the end of Season 3. They would reappear later in Season 4. **At the end of Season 4, Evan and Violet depart from the series. **In Shine A Light, Melanie, Michael, and Nicole leave the series to be the stars of their own spinoff series. **Several characters are abducted by Systrike in Rise. Tori's family is also abducted in the very next episode. **Izzy was abducted by The Patriots in Revenge. R *'The Reveal:' There's been a lot of these, considering the series currently has 6 seasons and 63 episodes. **Ryan and Olivia find their parents dead. **Gerard was found to have hanged himself after becoming blind. **Tori and Abigail are still alive. **Johnathan White is still alive. **Tai finds his family alive. **Kenneth is a member of Phantom. **Trace Oxford is still alive. **Tori discovers that her parents are still alive. **The discovery of the heads on pikes. **Daniel and Mia Zhang are the leaders of the Patriots and are Kat's parents. **Izzy has been turned into a brainwashed solider for The Patriots. S *'Self-Made Orphan:' Although a different case of this trope, Tori killing Sarah out of mercy did make her an orphan. *Also, Johnny killed both of his parents pre-apocalypse because he didn't like it that they didn't accept his sexuality. *'Shout Out:' Ryan and Olivia finding their dead parents is a reference to the scene in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope when Luke finds the burned corpses of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. **The series itself got its title from a Bond movie. The Season 3 finale, Season 4 premiere, and Season 4 finale all take their names from Bond films. **Seasons 3 and 4 contain many references to the James Bond movies. **Melanie getting her eye shot out is a reference to Carl Grimes losing an eye in a similar manner. **In Equal, Patrick saying that Ryan "has no guts" after he is stabbed in the eye is a reference to a line said by Negan before he kills Spencer Monroe in Issue 111 of the Comics and the episode "Hearts Still Beating" in Season 7 of the TV Series. Weirdly, Austin Nichols plays both Spencer and Patrick. **In Rise, the group being captured and knocked out with gas is a reference to a similar scene in Episode 55 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. Weirdly, Trace Oxford was involved in both scenes. However, the scene in "Rise" did not affect all the members of the group, as Izzy, Tori, Casey, Ben, Chrissa, Kari, Nolan, and Carlos were not present. **In The Shadow Looms, the ending scene is a reference to Issue 144 of the Walking Dead comic series, where several characters are discovered to have been decapitated and their heads impaled on wooden pikes. **In Knight In Shining Armor, Joselyn's decapitation of the bandits is a reference to a similar stunt pulled by Savage Oppress on the Black Sun leaders in the episode "Eminence" in Season 5 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *'Sole Survivor:' With Evan's departure in the Season 4 finale, Johnny is the only remaining character introduced in Season 2, until Connor and Marco returned in the episode Downward Spiral. **Also, with Melanie's departure, Casey is the only remaining member of Angela's family, while Cassie and Tori are the only living members of the apartment complex group. **With Miranda's death in Revenge, Jack is now the last surviving mansion survivor. T *'Time Skip:' Season 3 takes place a year after the Season 2 finale. **Also, Season 5 takes place a year after the end of Season 4. **The episode Hands Of The Clock timeskips eight months after the end of the previous episode. *'Token Minority:' Kat is the sole Asian on the cast, until the introduction of her parents. *'Transplant:' Trace Oxford was a character created by User:KeepOnKeepingOn who has appeared in many stories in the past and the present. **Also, Jack and Jocelyn were created by User:Shay elder and User:Polimis respectively. Jocelyn was originally created for Breathing Again and she would later cross over onto Ends All Means. Jack was originally created for Life is Death, a crossover with the Life is Strange franchise. **Tai, Kyron, Johnny, Angela, Casey, and Melanie also cross over onto Breathing Again and Izzy crosses over onto The Walking Dead: Battle Royale. **Additionally, Evan originally appeared in Sam's Lament. His portrayal, more specifically his portrayal in Season 4, made Alex decide to completely rewrite Sam's Lament with Evan's DAD personality and traits in mind. **Melissa Szeman was originally created by User:Imim23. She also appears in the story The Undead Room. **Craig was originally created for Old Man Dwight. He appears in Season 6 as a member of Excelsior's council. U *'Unexpected Character:' Trace's return in Season 5 was completely unanticipated. **Also, among the characters who appear in the dream sequence in the episode "We Are Ghosts" is Jack, a character who only appeared in one episode before dying. W *'What Could Have Been:' Ryan was originally going to be named "Rye". **Also, every character was supposed to have an unusual or exotic name. This was scrapped because it would be unrealistic. **The E2 characters Johnathan and Patrick Watters were originally supposed to appear, but they were scrapped because Alex did not have permission to use them. They were replaced with the original characters of Johnny and Patrick White. **Benedict was originally supposed to survive Season 3 and join the protagonist's group. This was scrapped because Alex thought that bad guys turning good was too "cliche". **Tori was planned to die on three separate occasions. However, her death was scrapped every time. **Aidan was originally created as a child character, although he was later made into an adult. **Season 5 was originally planned to feature Clementine from the Walking Dead: Telltale Game and it would serve to complete her story after Telltale's shutdown. This was scrapped when Skybound made the announcement that they were completing her story themselves. **Several pike victims were scrapped for various reasons. ***Kari was originally planned as a pike victim, but she was replaced with Chrissa due to the fact that the author was worried that Chrissa would became a copy of Carol Peletier if she outlived Kari and the author did not enjoy writing Chrissa. ***Miranda and Molly were also planned to be pike victims, but they were scrapped and replaced with Connor and Daniel respectively so that there would be more female characters still living. **The bridge scene was originally going to be in Ancient History before it was instead pushed back to To Hell And Back. This was done to increase the length of the latter episode and because the setting of the final version (a retirement home) made the scene not make sense. ***Additionally, the scene where Phillip Bragg contacts the group via a TV screen was itself originally planned for To Hell And Back before it was pushed back to Acceptance because the author felt it would be more impactful to have the scene right after Cecil is killed. **In With Friends Like These, Harvey was originally supposed to die and Trace was supposed to live, but their roles were switched in the final draft because it would make more sense for Trace to go insane. **Kyron was supposed to die in the episode It's Our Time, but it was scrapped because it created a massive plot hole.